


The Wind

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love, Oral Sex, Room of Requirement, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: His eyes always took a moment to take her in.  He couldn’t believe that she chose him to be with.  He couldn’t wait to tell the whole world that she loved him.
Relationships: Gregory Goyle/Padma Patil
Series: Harry Potter Sins [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286174
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This random pairing popped into my head and I actually really liked writing them together. Might write an erotic prequel story and epilogue for them at some point.

Goyle’s heavy footsteps echoed in the halls of the seventh floor of Hogwarts, the moonlight illuminating half of his now-mature features. He had certainly grown into his body as he aged, now looking more dashing than thick. Not that anyone took notice. Outside of one person. The only person who mattered.

Since discovering the Room of Requirement through Potter and his lot during their fifth year, when he needed a place to escape, he had the perfect go-to. He found the now-familiar wall that his feet had memorized the path too and paced in front of it three times. A large baroque oak door appeared with an ornate bronze eagle knocker. Gregory reached up to lift it and knock. The eagle came to life and ruffled its feathers before speaking in a deep raspy voice.

“ _Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters,_ _toothless bites,_ _mouthless mutters._ _”_

Gregory smiled wistfully as he remembered her telling him all about The Hobbit that her father had loved growing up and read to her as she grew up. It inspired both her and her sister. It inspired her intelligence and her sister’s bravery – thus the houses they ended up in. this riddle was the first one she’d ever told me about, since it appeared in the book. It was her favorite.

“The wind,” he murmured his answer to the eagle. The door creaked minimally as it accepted his answer and opened up. He pushed it the rest of the way open and closed it tight behind him. Inside was cozy and warm, as always. He supposed it must resemble the Ravenclaw common room. With its couch, fireplace, reading nooks, and books lining every inch of available wall space. He loved it. It was her.

“There you are,” her loving voice greeted him.

His eyes always took a moment to take her in. He couldn’t believe that she chose him to be with. They hadn’t really publicized their relationship – yet. Things were getting tense in the wizarding world and he knew that she would be used against him when it came time to pick sides. She didn’t mind. As long as she got to tell her sister and some close confidants. As long as they weren’t a total secret. He couldn’t wait to tell the whole world that she loved him.

He smiled when he finished admiring her – for now – and greeted her back, “Hello Padma.”

She chuckled at his faux professionalism and gestured with her hand for him to join her on the navy-blue couch. He walked over and sank into her arms. He loved it when she stroked her nails through his hair. It made him want to melt.

“How did the charms exam go?” she asked him.

“I feel I did well enough. Passed at least. All thanks to you,” he murmured. They’re whole relationship only started because she’d agreed to tutor him. Without anyone knowing of course. He was still embarrassed by his less-than-outstanding school record. He didn’t like feeling so unintelligent. Especially around her. It took a long time for him to realize that he had a brain and wanted to use it. That he wanted a future besides inheriting family galleons.

He couldn’t credit that all to her influence, but she definitely inspired him to think larger than he gave himself credit for.

She chuckled under his head. “You have the skills. You just needed to apply yourself.”

He groaned appreciatively under her ministrations through his hair before leaning up so he could look at her. “How did your potions essay come along?”

“Just finished with it,” she grinned, gesturing to a long roll of parchment on the coffee table. “One less thing to worry about.”

“Like you need to worry about your grades,” he chuckled. He reached over for her hand and rubbed circles into her palm with his thumb. “The school year’s almost over…”

Her full smile fell into a half-smile, bittersweet. “Yes, it is. Do you think you’ll be able to get away from home over the summer?”

“I dunno,” he said honestly. “Things are getting… worse. Word is that the Malfoys have a house guest. Things are moving faster. My father thinks I don’t notice anything or hear anything. But I do.”

“When it comes down to it… are you going to be ready?” she asked solemnly, reaching to stroke his bicep with her dainty hand.

He reached up with his admittedly robust hand to cup her cheek and chin, looking deep into her eyes. “When it comes down to it… when it’s time, I will find you. Wherever you are, I will always find you and come to you. I swear it.”

Her beautiful dark brown eyes were misty before she leaned in to crush her lips to his. He easily accepted her kiss and deepened it. He pulled her body flush with his and ended up landing on top of her as she leaned back against the couch. He didn’t mind. His other hand relished the opportunity to map out her familiar curves.

When she nibbled at his bottom lip, he couldn’t suppress his groan of appreciation. He leaned down closer to her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. His developed chest from years on the quidditch team pressed down on her buxom breasts and he slipped one of his hands in between their bodies to pluck and massage one of them. She liked it when he teased her nipple through her sweater.

She lightly bit onto his lower lip again. He groaned again. He felt feverish as he suddenly wanted to feel every inch of her bare against him. He moved rapidly, and she moved just as eagerly, as they both worked to relieve each other of their clothing. The fire made her mocha skin glow as he took in her bare form. He leaned down and closed his lips over her brown nipple, using his hand to tease the other. She hummed and sighed, raking her nails through his hair.

He lavished her chest with his attention for a few minutes before moving lower. He peppered kisses down her taut tummy and the trim triangle of hair until he reached her perfect pussy. He teased her first. He pressed open mouth kisses to her inner thigh, centimeters away from her folds. Her tiny whine made him chuckle before giving her lips a nice and firm lick.

She gave a nice whimper that made his chest puff up with pride. He continued his work on her pussy, making his tongue into a point and flicking it over her clit and clitoral hood. Every part of her was sensitive to stimulation. It was one thing he loved most about her physically. She was so responsive and open that he didn’t need to fumble around to figure out what she liked and what made her feel good.

He closed his lips around her clit and started sucking on it. Her legs fell wide open as he pressed his face against her pussy. He lapped at her, before adding his finger into the mix. He slipped two of them into her pussy and hooked them up against the front wall, her special spot. Her hips jerked up. He kept working her up until her thighs closed around his head and her back bowed back. He could listen to the euphoric moans she made as she came undone for hours.

He slowly pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean before he kissed his way back up her body. She had a lazy smile on her face, but her hand was insistent in its tug to bring his face closer. Her lips perfect meshed with his as she kissed him so lovingly. He pressed his whole body against her, groaning as the head of his weeping cock brushed against her wetness.

She moaned too. “Come on – I want to feel you inside me. Please.”

He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes, “I’ll never say no to that. The day I do – you can just avada me yourself, love.”

She giggled and then sucked in a breath of air once the head of his cock was inside her. She held the air inside her lungs as he slid the rest of it inside her. Hips flush together, he groaned in exhilaration and buried his face into her neck as her head fell back against the couch cushion. He lifted his hips and then sank back into her. He started rocking into her fluidly, loving the way her hips tilted into his movements. He kissed his favorite spot where her neck met her shoulder and teased it with his teeth. Her inner walls fluttered around him as he did.

He wedged one arm under her lower back to help pull her up to meet his thrusts. The other hand wedged itself where their parts met so his thumb could tease her clit once more. 

“Fuck, Greg!” she whimpered. He could feel himself throb and twitch as she said his name in that breathy tone filled with pleasure.

He was grunting into her ear. She liked it when he was vocal. Her fingers tightened in his hair when he let out a particularly loud groan into her ear. Her legs fully wrapped around him as he bucked into her. She let out a throaty moan as she came around his cock. So beautifully.

He grit his teeth to hold back his own orgasm. He always wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible before he was spent. He was determined.

He pulled his arms from her so he could support himself fully on his elbows. He kicked up her thighs with his knees and opened her up wider to his onslaught of thrusting hips so he could fuck her at a different angle. He loved the way her head craned back, and her pretty dark lips opened up to let out a series of whimpers and moans.

“You feel so good,” she moaned.

“I know for sure that you feel better, love,” he grunted as he moved faster. “I can’t stand how tight and wet you are around me. So bloody gorgeous.”

Her small hands splayed over his chest, touching every part of him as her body accepted his cock repeatedly. He watched her face show her pleasure and watched her beautiful breasts bounce as he thrust his cock into her. As she tightened around him, he could feel himself getting closer. He wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her into his thrusts.

“Oh!” she gasped sharply as he hit a certain part inside her. “Right there, right there, right there, keep going, please!”

Like he would stop. If anything, he went harder. But he kept the same angle and hit that same spot. And when her body went rigid and clenched all around him, he let himself go. He let out a shattered groan as he unloaded inside her warmth and then collapsed on top of her. He made sure not to crush her though. He may have thinned out over the years, but he was still a heavy body of muscle.

“That was amazing,” Padma sighed into his temple, reaching up to stroke his hair again. He felt like he could melt into a deep slumber.

He was suddenly dislodged from her and tossed onto his side as the couch beneath them transformed into a bed. 

Padma chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Guess the room knew what you needed.”

He sighed at the feel of the silk sheets on his flushed body and reached over to pull her equally flushed body into his side. He needed her close.

“I love you…”

He would never tire of hearing those words.

“I love you too.”


End file.
